The present invention is directed both to apparatus and a method for aligning and locating the mirrors of a collector field of a solar energy system with respect to a receptor tower.
In the past to determine geometrical information concerning the location and alignment of such mirrors, surveyors have physically entered the field to measure and calibrate shaft encoders. Moreover, the physical location of each mirror has been precisely surveyed beforehand. Thus installation is critical. Moreover, if the system gets out of alignment, the foregoing procedure must be repeated.